1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module capable of holding an optical film without using any extra components and having additional aperture disposed on the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance in the manufacturing technology and featured by the advantages of compactness, slimness, low power consumption and low radiation, liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely applied in a variety of electronic devices such as personal digital assistant (PDA), notebook computer, digital cameral, digital video recorder, mobile phone, computer monitor and TV monitor. Since the LCD panel used in an LCD is not a self-luminous panel, a light source provided by a backlight module is needed for an LCD panel to display.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a schematic diagram of a conventional backlight module is shown. In FIG. 1A, a backlight module 10 comprises a frame 11, a light-guide plate 12 and at least an optical film 13. The light-guide plate 12 and the optical film 13 are both fixed in the frame 11, wherein the bottom side of the optical film 13 is adhered onto the top surface of the light-guide plate 12 via a tape. One lateral side of he optical film 13 has two flanges 13a and 13b, which respectively have apertures 13c and 13d disposed thereon. The two apertures 13c and 13d are used for two bolts 15a and 15b to pass through. After the bolts 15a and 15b have respectively passed through the apertures 13c and 13d and are bolted to the frame 11, the optical film 13 will be fixed in the frame 11.
Referring to FIG. 1B, another schematic diagram of a conventional backlight module is shown. In FIG. 1B, a backlight module 20 comprises a frame 21, a light-guide plate (not shown) and at least an optical film 23, wherein the light-guide plate and the optical film 23 are both fixed in the frame 21. The frame 21 has hooks 21a and 21b, one lateral side of the optical film 23 has the flanges 23a and 23b, another lateral side of the optical film 23 has two flanges 23e and 23f, which have apertures 23c and 23d disposed thereon respectively for bolts 25a and 25b to pass through. The two flanges 23e and 23f respectively have apertures 23g and 23h for being hooked to hooks 21a and 21b. After the bolts 25a and 25b have respectively passed through the apertures 23c and 23d and are bolted to the frame 21, and after the apertures 23e and 23f have respectively been hooked to the hooks 21a and 21b, the optical film 23 will be fixed in the frame 21. For a conventional optical film to be fixed in the frame parts such as tapes, bolts or hooks are indispensable. However, extra cost and processing of parts will occur. Moreover, the conventional way of fixing the optical film cannot fix the optical film within the frame firmly, causing the optical film to be folded easily or affecting the luminance quality of a backlight module severely as shown in FIG. 1A. The conventional method is to make apertures on an optical film to form an optical film with apertures disposed thereon. However, the excavated materials, which cannot be used any more, will be wasted.